A Hojo Story
by mvdiva
Summary: One Shot. Hojo tutors Kagome and admires her strength.


A Hojo Story

Being the other man in Kagome's life has never been easy. On the rare occasions when she makes it to school, my heart leaps. I am drawn to her frail beauty, despite the rumors of her strange illnesses. They are of no matter to me – Higurashi, I mean – Kagome would not be Kagome otherwise.

These thoughts cross my mind as the beautiful creature sits across from me. It is a glorious Sunday afternoon, and she has requested my help with her math homework, to which I gladly agreed. She chews on the pencil's eraser, making a slight face as the rubbery taste gets in her mouth, but continues to focus on the problem in front of her. They are letters and numbers on a piece of paper – usually my favorite subject, but today pose an excuse to be in her presence.

Finally she looks up and favors me with a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry Hojo, but I just can't seem to get this one." She pushes the piece of paper towards me. There is a negative sign she forgot to include in front of an eight, and I point it out. Having realized her mistake, she delicately scrunches her nose and I restrain myself from sighing. She truly looks like a goddess in jeans and a t-shirt, unlike the uniform all girls wear at our school.

I watch silently as she rubs the damp eraser over the last line of the problem, a small grin widening as she realizes the final figures match my own.

"All right!" Her beautiful hazel eyes glow with enthusiasm. "I think I'm starting to get this, Hojo. There may be hope for me passing next week's test yet!" Her joy is infectious, and I find myself grinning as well.

"That's excellent, Higurashi. I'm so glad you're beginning to understand." She playfully smacks my shoulder. "Hojo, we've been on a first-name basis for a while now. Don't make me remind you again to call me Kagome." I nod, not trusting my voice.

"Are you two ready for a study break?" A new voice calls. Kagome peers over my shoulder into the kitchen. I turn, and smile at Kagome's mother, who smiles at me as she bears a plate loaded with cookies to the table.

"Thank you Mama!" The two smile at each other before Kagome takes a bite and closes her eyes. "Mm, these are so good. You're spoiling me again." The older woman chuckles and turns twinkling eyes on me.

"You too, Hojo. Get a couple while they're still warm before Kagome eats them all." I nod and reach for one at the same time Kagome reaches for seconds. Our fingers brush, and I freeze. Even with her persistent psoriasis, the touch is soft and warm. She appears not to notice, and grabs another cookie from the plate while lightheartedly discussing the difficulties of algebra with her mother.

Higurashi's younger brother wanders into the room, eyes lighting up as he spots the half-empty plate of cookies and tries to sneak a handful past his mother's watchful gaze. The discussion is interrupted as Kagome grabs and tickles the boy as he takes the first bite. He giggles and tries to squirm away from her hands, cookie crumbs landing on the polished floor.

Mrs. Higurashi grins at her children, but makes no move to interrupt their play. Finally exhausted, Souta wriggles away from his sister, disappearing upstairs with two cookies wrapped in a napkin shoved in his pocket. His mother carefully turns away a knowing eye, bustling back into the kitchen with a small smile on her face.

Kagome turns back to me, face flushed. Worry rises up in my mind. "Higurashi, you shouldn't exert yourself like that." I say. Her eyebrows draw together in puzzlement for a moment before she grins at me. At this moment, I feel like I could conquer the world with only her smiles to sustain me.

"Don't worry Hojo." She brushes some nonexistent crumbs off her top, and picks up the pencil once more. "My doctor says that exercise is good for me." The pencil eraser nears her mouth once again as she glances over the next math problem before she glances as the clock on the wall and drops it with a gasp.

"Ohmygosh!" Higurashi jumps up. "Why didn't you tell me it was that late already? I'm supposed to get back – " She stops and whirls. "Hojo, I'm so sorry. I was, um, supposed to go to a doctor's appointment."

I stand and nod. With that dangerous fever she had last week, I am glad she is still up to walking. I tell her that I understand, and begin packing up my supplies as Kagome disappears into the kitchen, most likely to make arrangements with her mother for a ride. She appears again with two packets of what appears to be ramen in each hand as I shrug into the thinning shoulder straps. The items are curious, but I don't mention them, seeing as it would be rude to bring up the fact that she is still suffering from that mild concussion three days ago.

She walks me to the front door, and I am once again drawn to her beauty as she smiles for me. "Hojo, thank you so much for coming to tutor me. I really appreciate it." _Anything for you_, I want to say, but my throat locks up as she takes and squeezes my right hand. The feel of her fingers on mine is exhilarating, and I try to simultaneously nod and try to hide a blush. Even with that horrible calcium deficiency in her bones, her grip is strong. Kagome is a strong, beautiful woman.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I manage. Her smile falters for a moment before she nods vigorously. "That is, if your concussion isn't bothering you again." A small tic appears at her left temple, but Kagome bids me a goodbye before closing the door.

As I make my way down the steps of the shrine, I can hear her shouting for her brother to bring down her backpack. Her voice is powerful, and I marvel again at her strength despite those horrible nodules on her vocal cords. It must have been such a struggle for her to speak today, yet the music of her words replays in my mind as I walk home, feeling like I'm walking on air.


End file.
